


【翻译】Best Dads Ever 绝世好爸 By megsblackfire

by PsychoHildegarde



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Baby!McCree, Blood, Gore, Implied Voyeurism, Jack and Gabe are kinky and I never know what's going to happen in their bedroom, M/M, My Dads do some scary things in the basement, Rogue Agents, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoHildegarde/pseuds/PsychoHildegarde
Summary: 摘要：杰西·麦克雷的老爸们棒透了。尽管他们的确在那个地下室里对那些禁止杰克交谈的人们做着非常可怕的事。他们还给他准备了一个安全屋好让老爸们的狗开始狂吠的时候他能有个地方来躲藏，但他们确实关爱呵护着他。杰克·莫里森和加布里尔·莱耶斯都是狠戾的特工，他们发誓要在黑爪与守望先锋眼皮底下让杰西保持安然无恙。其中前者想要回收他们的试验品而后者并不值得信任。他们会尽一切所能，在维护世界安全与相互诉诸对彼此满溢的爱意的同时保护杰西。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megsblackfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/gifts).
  * A translation of [Best Dads Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421634) by [megsblackfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire). 



> 译者的话：  
> 感谢我的校对太太，不知道她ao3有没有号……  
> 发晚了，我的锅，不过我估计这边没人看_(:зゝ∠)_  
> 一切的好都是作者，一切的不好都是我

杰西悄悄地向前挪着步子。他知道当爸比工作的时候他不应该出现在地下室，但是他真的非常想向他展示自己的画。爸比永远都乐于看到他的画作，而杰西又对这一幅无比自豪。它看起来就像是他所希望展现的样子。杰西将画紧攥在胸前。一声痛苦的尖叫传来，这让他小小地哽住了。他侧过身向前蹭到一小片光里，在看到一只正在地面上抽搐的脚时咽了口口水。

空气中散发着血液与秽物的腥臭。尖叫总算是停止了，他继续向前，盯着将他的视线与椅子上的人隔开的巨大阴影。他的爸比走出了那片光，杰西闭上眼以避免看到被绑在椅子上的人血淋淋的脸。爸比正轻柔地哼着什么，手指边敲着，边检查着他的刑具。

“爸比，”杰西轻轻地走过去，小声说。

“杰西，你不能来这里，”爸比叹着气从台子边转过身，用一条已经被弄得很脏了的毛巾擦干净手。“爹地知道你在这吗？”

杰西摇摇头，这让他的爸比又叹了一口气。他用手梳过自己剪成短茬的卷发，露出悲伤的笑容。当他在开始告诉杰西他是个多么不听话的小男孩之前，杰西亮出了他的画。

“我画的！”他骄傲的说。

爸比在泛出一个大大的微笑前眨了眨眼，半跪下来好仔细看了看。“啊， _小子_ ，这是头小狮子吗？”他问。杰西自豪地点点头，于是爸比抱过他来他给了他一个吻。“这很漂亮， _小子_ 。你是个多出色的小艺术家啊！”

爸比吻遍了杰西的脸，之后将他举到自己背上。他转过身举起画让椅子上的人能看清楚。惊恐的棕眼睛在杰西环上爸比的脖子时猛地从画移到了爸比的脸上。爸比傻笑着亲吻杰西的鼻子，

“看看这个； _我的小伙子_ 是不是很有天赋？”他威胁着低声说。

那人颤抖着点点头，在强制拉开嘴的金属线间发出呜咽。杰西尽自己的全力不要看那个人，转而专注于他爸比胡须的软毛。爸比在放下他之前又在他脸颊上落下一个吻。

“去给爹地看看你画了什么， _小子_ ，”他说。“爸比得继续工作了。”

“好的，”杰西在将画抱回胸前之前露出一个笑容，之后急忙跑上楼梯。

他及时地关上了门，挡住了新一轮的尖叫声。他跌跌撞撞地跑进厨房，扯着正在做午饭的爹地的围裙边。他的爹地喜欢穿那种蠢到爆的褶边围裙，而且这总是能逗得爸比大笑，尤其是当爹地开始跳舞的时候。爹地微笑着好奇地看过来。

“你拿着什么，杰西？”他一边洗手一边说。

杰西挺胸抬头举起画。“爸比喜欢它！”他兴奋地说。

爹地的笑容有些凝固。“杰西，你真在爸比工作的时候下楼去了？”他严厉地问道。杰西埋下头点了点。“杰西·莱耶斯-莫里森，你已经很清楚这点了。爸比的工作非常危险。你可能会受伤，而我们都不希望那发生。”

“我想让他先看看嘛，”杰西小声嘟囔。

爹地重新笑出来，蹲了下去。“哦，我懂的，宝贝。过来，”他轻声说。

杰西高兴地扑到爹地膝上抱住他。爹地强壮的手臂环着他，在亲吻他的鼻子和脸颊时抱把他得更紧了一些。爹地的怀抱是最棒的；他的手臂那么宽阔有力，完美地将他包围起来。爸比的拥抱也很棒，但是他常常勒得有些太紧，就好像害怕他不这么做杰西就会溜走一样。杰西咯咯笑着伸手去推开爹地的脸，他爱极了爹地的蓝眼睛因笑容而眯起。爹地在背起他之前最后给了他一个结实的吻。

“来吧，小牛仔；我们该吃午饭啦。”

杰西在爹地将他的画摆在桌子上，并把他安置在椅子里时发出了欢呼。高兴地扭动着看着爹地把一盘做成鱼形的鸡柳，一份切好的苹果以及酸奶摆在他面前的桌子上。他在走到地下室，打开那扇门之前吻了杰西的脸颊。

“甜心，午饭好了，”他喊道。

“两分钟，小南瓜，”爸比喊回来。

在爹地把爸比的午饭摆上桌时杰西咯咯地笑着这些蠢名字。爸比到洗手间洗掉了脸上的血迹，哼着和他在地下室截然不同的小调。杰西在爸比亲吻过爹地脸颊，坐在爹地对面的时候高兴地咧开嘴。

“小淘气包今天在班上表现怎么样啊？”他在伸手去捏杰西脸蛋的时候笑道。

“很不错，”爹地对着杰西怜爱的笑了。“他爱死了数学，是不是，杰西？”

杰西嘴里塞满了苹果，只好开心地点头。爸比在他和爹地开始讨论工作之前还在笑着。爹地皱起了眉毛摇了摇头，抱怨着“噪音”和“狗们”。爸比盯着桌子小口啃着苹果块。他用杰西并不能听懂的语言嘟囔了什么，使得爹地的脸上浮起一层淡粉色。

“加布里尔！”爹地支支吾吾地说。

爸比抛给爹地一个连杰西都知道不怎么合适的笑容，耸耸肩。

“哦，别这样嘛， _亲爱的_ ，我们的小淘气看起来不知道我刚说了什么啊，”他哼哼着。

“这不过就是在杂货店滑了一跤 ，谁都会那样的，”爹地在陷入沉默之前反击。

门外，狗开始狂吠，尖厉的机械噪音让杰西发出呜咽并开始揉耳朵。爹地和爸比对视一眼，杰西则在自己的鸡柳被收走前把最后一条塞进嘴里。爹地抱起他走进了起居室，而爸比则从桌子下掏出一把枪上了膛。杰西死死抱住爹地，在他打开安全屋的门时轻声哽咽。爹地亲吻他的脸颊，将他放下来。

“你在这里待着，在爸比或者我来接你之前绝对不许出来，”爹地严肃地说。“不管发生了什么，好吗？”杰西抽噎着点头。“我非常爱你，杰西，”爹地安慰道，之后轻柔地将他推进屋，紧紧地关上了门。

杰西躲到角落里的小床底下，把他的“安心小马”紧紧揪在胸口，把眼睛死死闭上。没等多久就传来了枪声。他把脸藏进“欢腾”的肚子，终于尽可能轻声地哭了出来。

 

 

当他接过丈夫交给他的脉冲步枪时，杰克给了加布里尔一个激烈的吻。“小心点，”他在扣上目镜的时候请求道。

加布里尔的身形摇晃了一下变成了死神。“我一直都很小心。”

“骗子，”杰克哼了一声撞开了后门。

他从房子一侧猛冲出去，刚好在跑到狗窝时躲过擦过头的第一颗子弹。他蹲下身解开在篱笆另一边盯着他的智械猎犬们的束缚，在指给它们看正在朝房子前进的人之前亲吻了领头猎犬的前额。

“杀，”他下了命令。

五条猎犬从他身边蹿出，充能之后，黑色镀层在身上变幻。它们扑倒了第一个人，将他扯成了碎片，撕碎了他的护甲、躯体和骨头，就像撕扯开厕纸。杰克把自己拽上棚子后开火，一直没有露头，以免被狙击。死神化作烟雾弥漫在树间，红色的眼睛在他每次看向杰克的瞬间闪烁。

有人朝他打了一发震荡弹，迫使他在屋顶开始分崩离析时跳下棚子。他在触地那刻翻滚出去，弹起来对着正向他发起冲锋的一队人发射了三枚螺旋飞弹。在飞弹接触到他们的时候他们就被炸得血肉横飞，甚至连惨叫的机会都没有。

一条猎犬跛着回到他跟前，半边脸被炸掉了，冒着电火花。它的状态一团糟，镀层受损，组织液滴滴答答地漏了一地。他得给这个小可怜来一次大修了。

“关闭电源，”他发出指令。

猎犬在蜷成球关掉电源之前发出了一阵嗡鸣。杰克缓慢地抚过猎犬冷却下来的金属，之后从后腰拔出手枪向前移动。他的猎犬们环绕着他，在入侵者挣扎着试图重新聚集时狺狺低吼。他看到他们的徽章别在外套上闪着光，面露讥讽。

守望先锋。他们永远也学不乖。他打了个简单的手势，领头的猎犬发起冲锋，在最后的瞬间虚晃一下，把其中一人撞到了旁边。剩余的猎犬纷纷效仿，在成功击倒守望先锋的特工时发出了夹杂电流的叫声。杰克两次开火，摆动着脉冲步枪向四周发射了几枚子弹。特工们毫无生命的空壳倒下去，他们的武器弹药则被猎犬们迅速接管，拖到了杰克的工作间回收利用。

他能听到死神的霰弹枪正在快速开火。依然有更多的特工蜂拥到房子前面。他因愤恨磨了磨牙，突击到前院，用枪托狠狠地给了一个特工的后脑一下，向一组集结起来准备与他交锋的特工打空了弹夹。他抬头看了一眼，试图从成堆的尸体之间找到他的丈夫，之后蹲伏躲到柴堆后面。

“死吧！死吧！”死神在倾泻他的死亡绽放时咆哮。

杰克听到在枪林弹雨中特工们混乱的喊叫声。他从柴堆后面冒出头，在可能点着柴火之前择掉不幸飞到树枝上的霰弹。他把步枪架在柴堆上，向那些落单后试图偷袭死神的人射击。死神甚至都没去理会那些倒在他四周的死尸；他沉浸在灵魂覆灭的快感之中无法自拔。

杰克检查了一遍，确保没有更多的特工，并让他的猎犬们打前站着。当他确定没有再发现生命迹象后，他撤回后院，急匆匆地跑进屋。拂过安全屋旁那堵伪造的墙，然后敲了敲门。

“杰西，你现在可以出来了，”他喊道。

整整一分钟过去，门的另一边毫无动静。杰克笑了；很好，杰西学会了不去轻信声音。他用指节轻敲门三次，之后向下滑动拳头，用暗号让杰西知道是他本人在门外。他听到那边传来蹦蹦跳跳的声音，之后杰西砰的一声打开门。

“爹地！”他把自己摔到杰克臂弯中时短促地尖叫。“我好害怕！”

“嘘，嘘，”杰克安慰着儿子抱紧他。“你表现的很棒，我的小牛仔，”他轻哼着说。

他在听到背后霰弹枪举起的声音的时候停住了。他将杰西按到胸前，抽出手枪，转过身去。他用枪指着死神，一点点调整角度使得他能一直护着杰西。他的儿子安静地靠在他的胸口，紧紧抓着“欢腾”浑身发抖。这只不过是另一件他早就习以为常的事。

死神一直瞄准着他，肌肉没有移动分毫。他们陷入胶着，一种僵局，没人打算做出哪怕一秒的退缩。死神的面具下可能是任何一个人；杰克的目镜后也是如此。杰西在他这个年龄并不能理解更多，但是他的父亲们能懂。他们必须得到确认。

“何为生命之声？”死神缓缓地低吼。

“寂静， _我的爱人_ ，”杰克同样缓慢地回应。“何为死亡之赠？”

“慰藉， _我的爱人_ ，”死神叹息着放下枪。“让我担心死了。”

杰克轻笑着把手枪插回枪套站起来，把杰西背在背上。他摘下目镜扔到茶几上，把头发从脸上抹开。

“还以为你要朝我开枪呢，”杰克在死神变回加布里尔时哂道。

“永远不会，”加布里尔笑着去亲吻杰克的嘴唇。“嗯……你浑身都是血。”

“都不是我的，”杰克安慰他说。“灵魂的味道怎么样？”

“很满足，”加布里尔在举起来抱过杰西之前展露出傻里傻气的笑。“‘欢腾’有没有保护你的安全啊，小子？”

“嗯哼，”杰西笑着把圆滚滚毛茸茸的小马抱得更紧了一点。“他真的很勇敢，爸比。”

“你也一样，”加布里尔在吻上杰西粉嘟嘟的脸颊时发出咕咕声。“来吧；咱们到楼上去玩，等爹地把自己收拾干净。”

杰克微笑着看着他们走出去之后脱掉了衣服。他捡起台子上一直在嗡嗡震着的通讯器，在接通全息影像时笑了出来。他未着寸缕，但是在通讯器另一边的人只能看到他的脸。

“啊，安娜·阿玛莉，”他问候道，“你依旧如此迷人。”

“我的特工都哪去了，莫里森？”安娜怒吼，棕眼睛似乎要盯穿杰克。

曾经，他会被这副样子吓到。他会缩到角落里请求安娜原谅他。现在，他明白了这个女人其实有多无能为力。她除了守望先锋之外一无所有，而守望前锋只不过是联合国的提线木偶。她于他毫无优势；他是自由的，而她却是笼中鸟。

“恐怕是死了，”杰克弹了下舌头。“哦，你不能一边派他们来追我一边又惊异于我干掉了他们，安娜。”

“你怎么可能放倒我的二十个特工？”她质问。

“我不是一个人，”杰克甜蜜地笑着。“加布里尔是个了不起的搭档。很遗憾你和我们站在了对立面上，安娜。想想看，我们曾可能让守望先锋有多辉煌。啊，不介意我这么说吧，嗯？”

“杰克·莫里森，我发誓，”她发出咆哮。

“收起那些陈词滥调吧，安娜，”他翻了个白眼。“让你的特工们离我的财产远点，我们就不会动他们分毫。要是再次威胁到我们的性命，，我们绝不留情。你不会想让我们踢开你的门的，安娜。”

“你到底在搞什么，杰克？”安娜质询他。“你觉得这很可笑吗？”

“滑稽透顶，”杰克露出一个假笑。“祝你度过愉快的一天，安娜。”

他在她还想说点什么之前就切断了通讯。他把衣服团成一团，走到洗衣间，轻声哼起小曲，把弄脏的衣服扔进洗衣机，打开开关，在量洗涤剂时还吹了口哨。一切弄完之后，他套上他最喜欢的蓝色居家服，上楼去看他的宝贝在干什么。当看到加布里尔在和杰西玩“飞机举高高”时笑了出来，而笑容又在他们的儿子站稳在他脚上时扩大了。

“杰西号航班，准备降落，”加布里尔逗弄着他，将腿蜷到胸前，在杰西脸颊上印下好几个吻。“啊哦，降落过程中遇到了气流。”

“还有劫机，”杰克笑着走过去把儿子捞起来。“天哪，杰西号要怎么处理？”他轻轻将杰西举过头顶，作出惊讶的表情。

杰西大笑出声，伸手去够杰克，嘴咧得大大的。“爹地！”

“要叫爹地来吗？”杰克在摔进杰西的床之前思索了一会儿，恐吓道。“好吧，这可能还挺管用。你爹地爱你吗？”

“当然，”杰西扭动着大笑。“爸比也是！”

“哦，他们现在还爱你？”杰克将杰西放到胸口上，吃惊地捂住嘴。“你肯定是世界上最幸运的孩子了！”

杰西咯咯笑着点头，“是啊！”

杰克的另一只手搭在前额上。“我怎么能这么残忍地把一位受到如此多关爱的小朋友劫走呢？”他装出恐惧的样子。“哦，我是个那——么那么坏的大坏蛋。来吧；我们该马上送你回到家长身边啦！”

“你好蠢，爹地，”杰西在环上杰克的脖子时笑他。

“根本不及你爸比半分，”杰克笑着坐起来。“ _亲爱的_ ，你是想接着玩一会还是……？”

“我跟杰西玩；你去问候一下客人，”加布里尔在他旁边坐下，微笑着亲吻他的脸颊。“记得别把任何东西洒出来就好。”

“我什么时候这样过了？”杰克在站起来的时候反问。

他换上他沾了血迹的衣服下到地下室，对着椅子上捆着的那人笑了一下，靠近他，把头发拨到一边，加布里尔用自己的身型和阴沉的表情把那人吓得够呛；而杰克，在翻脸之前当的是好人，面露笑容，语气缓和地和他们最新的“收获”讲话，他甚至在动真格的时候依然笑着。这和加布里尔击溃敌人的方式截然不同。

“哦，我家那位没把你逼得太紧，是吧？”他问到，打量着工具。桌子上有两颗染血的臼齿，杰克拿起来拍了拍那人的脸。“哎呀，他还是下手了。我对他的所作所为表示抱歉。但是，你知道，如果你告诉我们我们想知道的事，我们本不用这样的。那我们重新开始怎么样？”他冲那人笑一下，掂起电钻。“黑爪在法国计划着什么？”

那人的眼睛睁大了，在束缚中挣动。杰克在他把钻头挨到那人的指节之前长叹一口气。

“看，这就是问题所在，”他忧愁地说。“我不能让你带着隐瞒的信息一走了之。那现在，告诉我黑爪想从法国当局得到什么，然后事情就不会这么不愉快了。”

那人摇摇头而杰克撅起了嘴。

“那随你便吧。”

杰克在钻进那个人的指甲，听到惨叫时，脸上还挂着那副侵略性的笑容。

 

 

“得到点有用的东西没有？”加布里尔吐出雪茄的烟雾问道。

杰克因为过分担心烟雾可能会对杰西的肺造成的后果，所以绝对禁止他在室内吸烟。加布里尔倒也不会在屋里抽烟；因为那味道实在是可怕。于是，他靠在后门旁边享受着他来之不易的一根雪茄。

“什么也没有，”杰克忿忿，手插在腰上。“我们能杀了他吗？”

“这才过了一天， _亲爱的_ ，”加布里尔笑着倾过身把他丈夫拉近。“给我点时间再多击溃他一点。一个生物立场马上就能让他好过点。”

“但是又不能补牙，加布，”杰克还是生气，把自己塞进丈夫怀里。“杰西怎么样？”

“很快就睡着了，”加布里尔边笑边吻他的丈夫。“唔，小不点把自己搞得筋疲力尽了。让他忘掉下午的事可耗费了不少精力。”

“他哭了？”杰克勾住加布里尔的手指时问。

“有那么点，”加布里尔叹道。“但是当他爸比给了他成吨的拥抱亲吻后他觉得好多了。”

他痛恨看到自己的宝贝哭。杰西在害怕的时候那么脆弱，加布里尔只能用各种方法让他的感觉好上一些。自他把杰西从黑爪的某个实验中救出来后，他就一直这样了。

这个孩子没有任何记录；没有家庭，没有姓名，精子和卵子的来源也无据可查。他和杰克才刚出来单干，但是他们两个一致同意不能让孩子落到守望先锋手里。他们实际上和黑爪是一路货色，只不过有了联合国撑腰让他们的医学实验合法化了而已。一个基因被改造，强化了准确率和手眼协调性的孩子，又恰巧是他们还没进行测试的其他强化指标的母体，他们会对他做什么不言而喻。

所以事情就是这样，四年了，他们在躲着黑爪和守望先锋的特工时仍在抚养着他们的儿子。他有时会想，两个经历战争洗礼的老兵怎么能对他们幼弱的儿子如此的甜蜜温柔，但是之后他会看见杰西依靠在杰克胸前熟睡，于是明白了在他们嗜虐的外表下依旧保有着柔软的部分。他们会做任何事以确保杰西的安全；因为他就是他们的整个世界。

“对了，安娜打电话来了，”杰克叹息。“还是那些屁话。”

“嗯，”加布里尔发出喉音。“我们得面对她。”

“要接触到守望先锋的任何一人都不容易，尤其是我们还在他们目标清单头位的情况下。”杰克沉思道。“最好先消失一阵子。让杰西过两天同龄人的日子。”

“那你的狗呢？”加布里尔窃笑。

杰克噘着嘴挥挥手。“不用担心它们。它们能在我不在的时候自行判断。而且它们有足够的能力保持隐蔽，”他说。他在加布里尔圈起的手臂里转过身看向他。“杰西只和我们一起生活过，加比。他不知道别的孩子在这么大的时候是什么样。他也应那样的。这对他的成长很重要。”

“我知道，”加布里尔放松下来将额头贴上杰克的同时轻叹。“但是他还是个孩子。如果他对外人说起了看见的我们做过的那些事怎么办？”

“如果他机灵到知道等一个特别的敲门信号，他就知道绝不要透露有关爸爸们赖以维生的任何事，”杰克笑了。“再说了，我们都是老戏骨了，如果有人来寻找两个极度危险的特工的话，我们会让他们相信杰西只是想象力有点丰富，而我们只是在搞一点角色扮演的小游戏。”

加布里尔再次亲吻杰克之前哼哼着表示同意。杰克口中逸出一声叹息，伸手将胳膊环在加布里尔颈上。他用了点力压上去，和加布里尔磨蹭着，直到两个人都有点抬头的趋势。加布里尔在烟灰缸里按灭了烟，托着杰克的屁股把他抱起来。

杰克贴着他扭动，在分开的时候喘息出声。他的手在加布里尔的背上抓挠，嘴角勾起露齿而笑。他上下颠了颠，向加布里尔示威似的低吼，直到加布里尔的手充满占有性地抓紧他的臀部。杰克的头向后仰去呻吟出声，让自己的喉咙暴露在加布里尔充满渴望的嘴下。

他在伸展开的晒成漂亮小麦色的身体上又亲又咬。杰克靠着他颤抖，在加布里尔揉捏他屁股的时候轻喘。他的手把加布里尔的衣服攥成一团，然后推开了他，站在地上脚底打颤。

杰克一把揪住加布里尔的前领，渴求几乎都写在了脸上，蓝色的眼睛瞳孔涣散。他将加布里尔拖进屋，边吻边怒吼着推挤着他上楼。他们在杰西的房间前停了一会儿以确认儿子还在睡着，之后继续沿着走廊跌撞着走向卧室。

加布里尔扯下他丈夫的衣服，拉过他完美的躯体。他硬起来的阴茎在杰克腿间滑动，享受着他大声的呻吟。他跪下来，用嘴包裹住杰克的阴茎，感受着嘴唇滑过颤栗的每一寸时传来的抽动。杰克哑着嗓子推开了他的头。

“我想要你进来，加布里尔，”他急匆匆地吼着。“我清楚如果你就那么含着我的屌的话，这一整个晚上就什么也不用做了。”

加布里尔得意了一下，缓缓起身脱掉衣服，当杰克的手抚过他的胸膛和腹肌时展开了笑容。他的手深深划过每一道疤痕，用上了一点指甲让加布里尔颤抖起来。之后他连着内裤一起蹬掉了牛仔裤，握住了两个人的勃起。杰克抵着他发抖，在加布里尔开始套弄的同时兴奋地低语。

“加布，”杰克在他试图拉远距离时发出哽咽。“别逗我玩了。”

“但是这才是最棒的部分，”加布里尔满意地咕哝，追着杰克不放。“我就喜欢看你呻吟扭动， _我的太阳_ 。那直戳中我，令我战栗。”他靠得足够近，使得嘴唇正好能蹭过杰克耳廓。“那让我想操你，比任何一次都狠。”

杰克的手指在他去抢润滑剂之前深深陷进了他的身体。加布里尔大笑着，把他的丈夫拉上床，对着他的肩颈亲吻啃咬。杰克在他身下喘息弹动着，阴茎随着身体摆动。加布里尔的手向下滑到杰克的两团软肉上连着拍打了好几下，抱住他好把他固定在原位。

“我的，”他吼出来。

杰克呻吟着，终于舍得把手从那管可怜的润滑剂上放开。加布里尔拔掉盖子涂满双手，一手给他的阴茎糊上厚厚一层润滑的同时另一只手探进杰克后穴，像剪刀一样张开着拓宽他。在加布里尔曲起手指摸索着内壁时，杰克有一瞬间的窒息，身体向着他弓起，手在床单上乱挠。他发出愉悦的啜泣，转过头看向加布里尔。

“ _我想要你_ ，”他模糊地喘息。

“嗯……这是我想听的，”加布里尔嘟囔着，手上继续动作着让他的丈夫准备好。“快好了， _小太阳_ 。”

他尽可能地将手指展开，窃笑着看着杰克的入口环绕着他的指节颤动。他慢慢抽出手指，在放松下来的入口周围划着圈。杰克蜷起身呻吟出声，头快要埋进肚子里，屁股高高抬起。加布里尔颇有节奏地抓揉着它们，在用前端来回蹭着入口时压低声音咆哮。他缓慢地推进，感受到内壁紧紧包裹着他。

“啊，”杰克喘息着，绷紧后背。“对，就是那。”

“这里？”加布里尔挺动着胯部问道。

“唔，”杰克喘息，越过肩头看过来。

他的瞳孔放大，几乎遮住了他美丽的虹膜。汗水顺着杰克漂亮脸蛋上已经模糊了的伤疤流下来。一个无力的笑滑过他愉悦勾起的嘴角，他翘起屁股送到加布里尔膝上。

“嗯哼，那只熊是新的嘛，”他想了想。

加布里尔从他肩后瞟了一眼笑了。没错，那是绝对不会被人察觉的安娜；一只被放在错误颜色的杰克得到的情人节礼物熊的的旁边的熊。他摇摇头，贴近杰克后背吻他的脖子。

“要不要给我们的偷窥者表演一下？”他征求意见。

杰克大笑，点点头。加布里尔抬起身，帮杰克也坐起来；杰克把胳膊伸过头舒展了一下，在坐下身吞进加布里尔时叫出声。加布里尔的手包裹住他的臀瓣，冲着那只棕色的围着粉彩缎带，还绣着巨大桃心的玩具熊坏笑。他拍了拍杰克的大腿，示意他已经准备好了。

杰克笑起来，又在他开始缓缓抽送时把头仰到后面。加布里尔被快感哽住，着迷地看着自己的老二在杰克的内里毫无阻碍地进出。他舔舔嘴唇，在杰克熟门熟路地骑着他时扬起头。床在他们身下嘎吱作响，但是他们知道杰西不会醒过来。他已经习惯了走廊对面父亲们情欲勃发的声音，和令人窒息的示爱方式。

杰克发出一声愉悦的长叹，加布里尔感觉到他的内壁收紧了。他向前倒去，叫喊着迎接加布里尔最后的冲刺。杰克在加布里尔掐着他的胯骨，将自己的种子射进去时笑着从肩头看过去。

“嗯……还满意吗，安娜？”加布里尔问，拇指揉着杰克的后腰。“要不然我们再换个姿势？”

“唔，”杰克窃笑，之后把自己从加布里尔的阴茎上拔下来，站起身。“我觉得今天晚上已经偷窥得够多了。或许明天能给她换个角度更好的席位。”

他走到毛绒玩具熊堆那里，把棕熊转了个身，越过肩头瞥了一眼，露出得意的笑容，精液顺着大腿内侧流了下来。加布里尔靠着床头向上挪了挪，拍了拍他的大腿。

“要不要面对面来一次， _我的太阳_ ？”他低沉地说。

“乐意之至，”杰克舔着嘴唇翻上床爬向他。

加布里尔将自己送进杰克打颤的后穴，呻吟被堵在一个亲吻里。他的手圈住杰克臀部，开始了平稳缓和的抽送。

 

 

杰西躲在爹地的腿后面，盯着操场上其他孩子。他将“欢腾”抱在胸前，死死地抓着；又抬头看看爹地，紧张地咽了口水。

“你会爱上这里的，杰西，”爹地蹲下来安抚他。

他把头发染成了棕色，杰西在慢慢适应的时候仍然怀念着从前灿烂的金色。棕色头发的爹地看起来很搞笑；棕色真的不适合他。他应该是阳光一样地大笑着的，要是头发变成了这种丑陋阴沉的棕色又怎么能算得上像太阳呢？他把“欢腾”举到爹地面前咬着嘴唇。

“‘欢腾’很害怕，”他轻轻地说。“他不觉得自己会喜欢上任何人。”

“啊哦，”爹地撅起嘴。“我肯定‘欢腾’一定会交到很多好朋友的，杰西。他是那么可爱的一匹小马，而且爸比那么认真地给他做了这个新鞍；难道他不会想炫耀一下吗？”

杰西笑了，立场开始动摇。他确实非常喜欢爸比给他的“欢腾”做的新马鞍。鞍子的侧面还精心绣上了杰西龙飞凤舞的名字，这样就没有人能把他从杰西手里偷走了。但是他还是紧张得不行。

“‘欢腾’需要一个亲亲来让他感觉好点吗？”爹地问他。

杰西点头。爹地先是亲了“欢腾”的鼻子，之后倾向前去吻杰西的脸颊。

“来吧，我的小牛仔，我们去见见你的老师。”他宽慰道。

杰西拉住爹地的手一起走向学校。老师热情地欢迎了他们，向着杰西微笑，再三保证杰西和“欢腾”一定会喜欢幼儿园大班的。杰西帮着爹地把他的书包和午餐盒放到他的柜子里。爹地蹲下来吻过他的前额，杰西小声嗫嚅。

“嘘，”爹地安慰他，轻轻捏了捏他的肩膀。“你会没事的，杰西，”他说。“今天你会过得很开心的，而且爸比放学会来接你，好吗？”

杰西点点头擦擦眼睛。“好吧，”他小声说。“保证？”

“拉钩，”爹地笑着伸出小拇指。

杰西急匆匆地将自己的小指勾住爹地的，使劲点头。“那好。”

“你们俩要好好的，”爹地在站起来的时候还逗他。

杰西向着他挥了挥手才跟着老师走到桌子边去。没有一个同学取笑他还抱着小马，甚至还有很多人跑来问他从哪儿得到的。他们在听到“欢腾”是他爸比亲手给他做的时候露出了着迷的神情。这天过得的确异常的愉快，而且每个人都因他出类拔萃的加减法惊呆了。

当这天结束，爸比出现的时候，杰西跑过去见他。爸比鼻子上架着眼镜，头发垂在脸上的样子实在好笑，但是他的笑容一如既往。其他的父母震惊地盯着爸比将杰西抱到车上；这大概是因为他们从来没见过爸比这样高大的人。这让杰西咯咯发笑。

“那么，学校还好吗？”爸比在给安全座椅上的杰西系好安全带时问。

“当然！”杰西咧嘴笑，把“欢腾”抱得紧了一点。“我等不及明天再去啦！”

“听你这么说我真高兴，”加布里尔笑起来，亲上杰西的鼻头。“爹地很想你。保证你会在我们到家的时候给他一个大大的拥抱，好吗？”

杰西点点头，急切地在座椅里坐好。他的父亲们绝对是最棒的！他甚至都不在意他们对人做的那些奇怪的事，以及还可能卷进枪战；他爱他们，他们就是最好的！

 


	2. Chapter 2

“而且杰西是那样一个小甜心！”齐格勒夫人微笑地看着杰西和安吉拉在后院里相互追逐。“他总是在问有什么能帮忙的。对于他这个年龄来说太机灵了。”

“他曾经在家里接受过教育，”杰克笑道，在金发女人旁边抿着粉色柠檬汁水。“我在他刚表现出学习兴趣的时候就开始教他了。他学得很快。”

“真是不可思议！”齐格勒夫人拍着手。“他真是太聪明了，杰克。他总是缠着老师问各种各样的问题，让他时刻关注着他。”

杰克捂住嘴以挡住自己的笑。人们对他的小男孩的称赞永远都能让他感到自豪。杰西在学校表现极好，而且交到了许多朋友。所有家长都很喜欢杰西去他们家拜访，而当他们的孩子要求要到杰西家去的时候则显得更为开心。加布里尔并不喜欢所有人，因为他发现，他们常常会让他回想起从前的事。而杰克能完美地处理这一切，这就给加布里尔留下了能够在他的办公室里不被打扰地工作的时间。

加布里尔认为自己已经对黑爪计划在杰西身上继续的那个实验，以及是否还有更多的孩子经历过这些折磨有了一些头绪。目前看来，的确是有的；但如果他们在没有表现出黑爪想要的结果，他们就会被解决。每当加布里尔发现一个被安乐死的孩子的档案时，他都会点燃一根蜡烛，静静地在一旁守夜。

“他生日快到了，对吧？”齐格勒夫人问道。“你打算给他办一个派对吗？”

“我……考虑过，”杰克犹豫着说。

说实在的，他不觉得让一群小孩子围着加布里尔是个好主意。如果杰西的一位小伙伴就能让他在平常日子里就忆起危机时期，他一点也不想知道一群尖叫着的兴奋的孩子会引起什么。他和加布里尔还在试着想出给杰西的六岁纪念准备什么。

“你应该办一个的，”齐格勒夫人慈爱的笑着。“我想他会爱上那个派对的！”

“他会的，”杰克叹了一口气，看着杰西摔倒在地之后装死以求得安吉拉放过他。

“在聊什么呢？”加布里尔在杰克身边坐下来的时候问道。

杰克注意到齐格勒夫人挪得离加布里尔远了一点。她与加布里尔这样体型的男性在一起时感到不太自在；加布里尔则一直努力于在她在场时让自己看起来更小一点。加布里尔吻过杰克脸颊，一条胳膊环过他的肩膀，透过眼镜镜片笑着看他。

“杰西的生日，”杰克笑靠在丈夫身上。“洛兰觉得他应该有一场派对。”

“嗯……”加布里尔摩挲着自己的胡子。“我们确实是想让他有个正常的童年，”他小声说。“派对就很正常。”

杰克点了点头，之后冲儿子吹了个口哨。“杰西！杰西，来这！”

“来啦，爹地！”杰西冲他喊道，手忙脚乱地爬起来。

他飞快地跑了过来，安吉拉紧跟在后面。他们抢着挤进门廊，然后杰西迫不及待地爬上了杰克的膝头，靠在他的胸膛上。杰克笑着梳理儿子的头发，默默提醒自己要记得做一个理发预约。它们摸起来有点过长，已经开始挡住他的眼睛了。

“下周就是你的生日了，”杰克说。“你想不想请你的朋友们来参加一场派对？”

杰西敬畏地看了他一会儿才点点头。“当然！当然啦，求你了！”他尖叫道。“谢谢，谢谢，谢谢你！”

杰克被杰西紧紧抱住，笑出了声。他在他的膝上兴奋地颠着，鉴于待着的位置努力不去踩到他。安吉拉坐在她妈妈腿上咯咯笑着，蓝眼睛眨啊眨。

“会是牛仔主题的吗？”她乱晃着腿问。

“当然！”杰西露齿而笑。“牛仔最棒了！”

加布里尔揉乱杰西的头发。“我的小牛仔就要六岁了，”他嘟囔。“他想要什么呢？不能是小马。”

杰西敲着下唇想了好一会儿，对加布里尔露出一个羞怯的笑容。“我能要一顶牛仔帽吗？”

加布里尔好笑地看着杰克。这得花点时间来做，但是加布里尔的手艺绝对能搞定得了。加布里尔亲了亲杰西的鼻尖，然后他们互相点点头达成一致。

“可能在你生日那天还准备不好，但是我会给你做一顶牛仔帽的，”他保证道。

杰西发出了欢呼，之后开始滔滔不绝地谈论起了所有想要邀请的小朋友们。

 

“你确定这没问题吗？”杰克在和加布里尔一起穿梭在聚会用品商店挑选必需品时问他。

“杰西想要一个聚会，”加布里尔轻按着杰克的后腰。“我没事的，杰克。如果有点太过了，我可以躲进我的办公室。”

杰克叹了一口气，转过来看着他的丈夫。加布里尔向他露出一个安抚的笑容凑过去吻他，两个人鼻子挤在一起。他们因此收获了几道不善的目光，但是他们的健壮的体型足以让任何人闭上嘴。杰克用手托住加布里尔的脸，回头看向通道。

“好吧，哪个看起来像是西部风格？”他问。

加布里尔在胸前抱起双臂。“没一个像，”他说。“你确定这就是刚才售货员说的那条道？”

“第三条吗？”杰克一边问一边抬头看。“这里应该会有点跟牛仔有关的东西啊。”

加布里尔摇摇头，看着杰克在通道里来来回回地找必需品。他抓起几只看起来有那么一点乡村的杯子和一个他完全抗拒不了的子弹杯[1]。在加布里尔难以置信的目光里，杰克笑起来。

“别这样嘛！这是个子弹杯啊，”他冲他举起那个子弹形的杯子露出八颗牙。“这是最棒的双关了！”

加布里尔发出一声痛苦的长叹。“明明是世上最危险的人，你却喜欢双关，”他用西班牙语嘲讽他。

“明明是你喜欢说它们，”杰克笑着把杯子和小酒杯放进购物车里。“所以哪个更糟一点，我亲爱的？”

加布里尔给了他屁股结结实实一巴掌，继续在通道中寻找可能用得上的东西。他们找到了一些派对帽，但是加布里尔对什么都不满意。他最后提议说去一个成人聚会用品店，杰克勉强同意了，因为那里还可能会有他们想要的东西。他们为东西结了账，杰克把自己缩进卡车里，暗自希望在加布里尔开车穿过整座镇子到成人聚会用品店去时没人会注意到他。

 

 

加布里尔把“钉驴尾巴”[2]的挂画贴到墙上展平。杰克正在厨房里做潘趣酒[3]，让杰西忙着玩他的雪橇，以防他在朋友们到访之前就把零食吃掉了。

最终他们发现成人聚会用品店也什么都没有。他倒是找到了几件可爱的东西，可以让杰克在卧室里试试，但是除了那些，他就只能努力找到一点不带性暗示的牛仔剪影了。他们打印出了不少装饰作为替代，这让杰西高兴得不行。

门铃响了，杰西弹出去应门。“杰西，等一下！”杰克笑着把手擦干净跟上儿子。

三个孩子叫喊着冲进屋，加布里尔有点畏缩。他做了个深呼吸，试图压制住不安，但是孩子们开始长声尖叫了。只要闭上眼，他们就是正在向他涌来的堡垒们。他咽了口气，清清嗓子。

“杰西，”他叫道。“过来， _小子_ [4]。”

杰西迅速跑过来，笑容在加布里尔半蹲下来的时候渐渐消失了。加布里尔尽可能地笑着紧紧拥抱了自己的儿子，在他脸上落下亲吻。

“嘿， _小子_ ，爸比必须得回他的办公室了，”他轻轻说。“你要听爹地的话，好不好？”

杰西点点头，亲在他的脸颊上。“好的，爸比。你要感觉好一点，”他说。

加布里尔微笑着，再次吻了杰西的脸颊之后才站起来。他走到正在和已经到了的孩子的家长们聊天的杰克身边。杰克对于看到他有点惊讶，但是在他看见加布里尔的眼睛时，这惊讶很快就转变成一种担忧。

“嘿，你还好吗？”他把加布里尔拥在怀里，问道。

“有点太吵了，”加布里尔承认，把鼻子埋进杰克染成棕色的头发里。“我会待在办公室。”

“好，”杰克笑道，去吻他的侧脸。“我不会离你太远的， _我的月亮_ [5]。”

加布里尔轻笑着，结结实实地吻在杰克唇上，之后向他二楼的办公室走去。门在身后关上，他走到杰西的帽子放着的地方。加布里尔拿过针线盒，开始做一些简单的设计。

他没有意识到时间的流逝，直到他听到敲门声时才抬起头。“怎么了？”他问。

他的手慢慢伸到桌子下面去够他的手枪，眯起眼睛把帽子放到桌子上。如果是杰克的话他肯定现在就带着惯常的“敢开枪我就踢你屁股”的表情进来了；而杰西应该还在他的聚会上嚷得正欢。他把消音手枪拔出来开火，正对上门边出现的手枪的枪口。

他翻过桌子变成幽灵形态。子弹从他的烟雾中穿过，打进墙里。他咆哮着对着冲进办公室的人射出子弹，接着抛开手枪换成自己常用的霰弹枪。

“滚出我家！”他怒吼着踹开离得最近的那个人。

他钳住他的喉咙将他撞到墙上，抬手给了另外两个正在瞄准他的人几枪。他在那个人的脖子上发现了盘蜷着的纹身，在撕裂他的喉咙吸取灵魂之前发出吼声。黑爪找到他们了。

他转过身，黑爪特工在他身后化为尘埃。他尖啸着自己的怒火，化作烟雾，将他们引出自己的办公室；踏上硬木地板的一瞬间就将那伙人轰得只剩一滩碎肉。他迅速抽干他们的灵魂，用鞋跟碾磨着那摊灰烬。

他翻过栏杆重重地落在底楼，快速扫视一周，在踢上前门之前寻找着切入点。他可以听到孩子们在外面的欢笑声，明白自己必须抓紧时间。如果黑爪已经包围了他们的房子，他就没有时间变回常态。

外面传来一声枪响，孩子们发出惊恐的尖叫。他冲向玻璃滑门推开它，举起霰弹枪，将一个黑爪特工从其中一个孩子身边击开，走到后院中。

“所有人都进去，”他指挥，“马上行动！”

孩子们惊恐地盯着他，但是杰克吹了个响亮的口哨让他们动起来。杰西抱着杰克的腿，瞪着加布里尔的样子就像他是自己见到过最可怕的东西。加布里尔尽力不要让自己因为这样的目光而感到心碎，他将注意力放在黑爪特工身上，他低声咆哮着伸展开姿势，在身前举起双枪。

“谁来当下一个？”他请战。

那群特工开始向他开火，加布里尔将自己撕裂作烟雾。他以幽灵的姿态前进，用阴影和烟雾笼罩住离他最近的特工。他将他们拉到自己身边，将他们撕碎成分子，汲取他们的灵魂。他在剩余的特工之间穿行，如法炮制地带走了他们的灵魂。

他气喘吁吁地站在一圈灰烬之中，摇摇欲坠；戴着指爪的一只手撑在篱笆上，另一只抓上面具。保持这个形态消耗极大，近乎将他的细胞压榨至极限。死神是超自然的可憎事物，加布里尔需要在身体里与它腐朽共生。

“死神，”杰克喊着从屋里跑出来。“条子们在路上了。”

加布里尔低声抱怨，直到他发现杰西趴在玻璃门上。他迅速环顾四周，霰弹枪随时准备发射。

“是黑爪，”他低喊。“把杰西带进去，马上。我得确认没有其他人了。”

“那如果他问起来……？”杰克眯起眼。

“爸比出门去买东西了，”加布里尔说，下半身已经化作烟雾。“解决好那些条子。”

他消失在篱笆另一侧，兜进后院开始追猎任何遗留的黑爪特工。他发现有人在房子后面几米外的树丛中，把他们从树丛中揪了出来。他们朝他的腹部开了三枪，迫使加布里尔撕裂自己好把子弹倒出来。他们狂奔而去，加布里尔紧紧追在后面。

他们在树林间穿梭追逐，尽管这些人比加布里尔更加灵活，但也并没有影响他追上他们。他的利爪将特工的护甲从身上扯下来，脆弱的躯体暴露在外，加布里尔的爪子插进对方身体，将他掼在树上。

“谁派你们来的？”他嘶声问道。

特工咳嗽着摇摇头。加布里尔愤怒地低吼着，再次把他们甩在树上。树干发出抗议的吱扭声，一条巨大的裂痕自下而上蔓延到头顶的树枝间。特工的血溅到加布里尔骨白的面具上，然而他完全不在意。

“回答我，你们这些渣滓，”加布里尔咆哮着一拳打上去。“谁让你们来的？！”

特工接下了这一记重拳，血顺着嘴角流下来。一只棕色的眼睛看着他，仿佛他什么都不懂，随后扯出一个微笑。

“安娜向你致敬，”他们咳着，手里举起引爆器。

一阵恐惧穿过加布里尔全身。他不知道引爆器控制的炸药在哪，他唯一能够想到的，是房子被火焰包围，而杰克和杰西在里面完全不知道将要发生什么。他狂怒地嘶吼，撕开了特工的喉咙，用伸长成六英寸刀锋的爪子把他们一一肢解。

他把特工扔在地上，抓过引爆器，以免它意外被按到。烟雾弥漫进设备之间，他感受着机械零件，直到确认了所有可能引发危险的元件都被破坏。做完这一切他把它碾作粉末，蹲下来扯开特工的护甲。

他发现了守望先锋的标志，但是颜色不对。黑红取代了原先的橙白。他皱起眉头，把那一小片布料撕下来塞进口袋；之后又折回房子，蹲在一棵树上等着警察离开。他在那里过了大半个下午，等到太阳落山才跳下来落到后院的地上。才刚走到院门口推开门，就对上了脉冲步枪。杰克把枪口抵着他的下巴，而他纹丝未动。

“8月14号，”杰克嘶嘶地说。

“在完成最后的注射之后你终于决定把我按在地毯里的那天，”加布里尔说。

杰克长吁出声，移开了脉冲步枪。“这他妈到底怎么回事？”他问。

“黑爪和守望先锋找到我们了，”加布里尔一边说一边让他死神的形态融回到身体里。“毫无疑问，黑爪在追踪着杰西。他在哪？”

“起居室，”杰克瞥向那里。“你吓着他了。”

加布里尔叹了好大一口气，把那个奇怪的标志递给杰克。杰克眯着眼打量了一下，冲他点了点头，之后去加布里尔的办公室开始调查这个标志可能的含义。加布里尔慢慢走进起居室，一只手埋进卷发里。

“嘿， _小子_ ，”他小声说。

杰西正坐在沙发里，胸前抱着“欢腾”。在加布里尔接近时他没有抬头，但是眼泪却止不住地划过脸颊流了下来。加布里尔轻缓地坐到他旁边，低头看着儿子。他给了杰西足够多的机会跑开，如果杰西想的话。他不会追上去，除非杰西已经准备好面对他了。

“抱歉搞砸了你的派对，”加布里尔喃喃着说。

“你杀掉那些人了吗？”杰西轻声地问。

加布里尔闭上眼。“是的，”他承认。

“为什么？”杰西呆滞地低语。

“他们威胁到了我的家人，”加布里尔回答。“我不会让他们伤害你。”

杰西举起了“欢腾”。“‘欢腾’觉得你真的很吓人，”他说。“他想让你抱抱他，证明你不会伤害他。”

加布里尔从杰西手里接过毛绒小马，手臂围成一个摇篮。他慢慢地抚着那柔软的鬃毛和脊背，向他的儿子微笑。

“我永远也不会伤害‘欢腾’，”他说。“我非常地爱他。我只会伤害对我的家庭有威胁的人。”

杰西抬起头看着他，露出一个微笑，小手胡乱擦着眼泪。“‘欢腾’对害怕你而感到很抱歉，爸比。”

“他没有必要道歉，”他宽慰道。“我的确是个可怕的人，杰西。但是我想让你知道的是，无论如何我都会保护你。”

杰西点点头爬上他的膝头，依偎在他怀里。“我爱你，爸比。”他悄声说道。

“我也爱你，杰西，”他这样说，抱紧了他的儿子。

 

 

在这个学校的最后一天，杰西向安吉拉道了别，小跑着跟着爸比到卡车上。他的牛仔帽随着他走路左摇右晃，提醒着他现在是个真正的牛仔了。他必须要勇敢而坚强，因为所有的牛仔都坚忍不拔。爹地喜欢称赞他是个有韧劲的小伙子，但是他还需要更强壮些。

“爸比？”杰西在被抱进安全座椅时问。“我们还会回到这里吗？”

“或许不会， _小子_ 。”爸比叹气，吻了他的鼻子。“我知道你才开始交到朋友，但是待在这里并不安全。”

“我会想念安吉拉的，”杰西抽着鼻子。

“我能懂，”爸比的拇指抚过杰西脸颊。“她是个可爱的姑娘。或许等你长大点，你还能再见到她。”

杰西在爸比给他系上安全带时擦着眼睛。他们开车回家，杰西尽了全力不要哭出来。他一直在抹着眼睛，但还是在爸比把车开进车道让他下车时哽咽起来。

杰西跑进房子直直冲向了自己房间,抱着“欢腾”躲到被单下面，埋在他的绒毛里大哭。他听到爹地在敲门，但是直到爹地进屋他都没有应声。

“嘘——我的宝贝儿，”爹地安慰他，在他身边坐下。“我知道你很沮丧。这很正常。”

“牛仔不能哭，”杰西吸着鼻子说。

“那，是谁这么告诉你的？”爹地问他，把他圈在胳膊里拉过来。“最好不是你爸比。”

“电影从头到尾都是这么说的，”杰西抽泣着把头从被单里探出来。“牛仔不会哭。他们坚强又强大，而且永远都在做对的事情。”

“那么如果对的事就是哭一鼻子呢？”爹地和善地笑着问。

杰西皱着眉头想了一会儿这个问题。爹地笑着，吻了他的鼻头和脸颊，替他擦掉眼泪。

“杰西，哭没什么大不了的，”他宽慰道。“每个人都会哭。”

“爸比就不哭，”杰西嗫嚅着。

“爸比当然会哭，”爹地笑起来。“爸比在那些人差点伤到你之后就哭了。在每次你犯了特别大的错误之后他都会哭。”他倾过身靠近了一点。“甚至看到小猫玩耍他都会哭呢。”

杰西破涕为笑，笑意爬上嘴角。他的爸比爱猫成性；他都听见过他叫爹地“ **我的小猫** ”[6]。他缩在爹地怀里，把脸贴在他温暖的胸前。

“我会特别想念我的朋友的，”他小声说。

“我知道，宝贝儿，”爹地说。“但是你会见到更多的人，交到更多的朋友。那会很有趣的，对吧？”

杰西点点头。“我现在能吃晚饭吗？”他问。

“当然，”爹地微笑，举起杰西亲了亲他的脸颊。“你长大得可真快，宝贝。”

杰西被抱着去了厨房，他一路都在笑。爸比正在和谁打着电话，眉头紧锁着，喊着什么杰西听不懂而使爹地紧张起来的话。杰西在桌边坐下，面前放了一碗意面。

“加比？”爹地轻轻的说，一只手搭上爸比的胳膊。

爸比摇摇头，只转过头刚好能看向爹地。爹地撅起嘴，只好去拿了个碗给自己盛满了面条。杰西对于爸比接电话时紧张起来的气氛有点瑟缩，等到爸比终于挂了电话坐下来吃饭的时候，他都已经要吃完了。

“不要打架！”杰西紧张地脱口而出。

爹地和爸比惊讶地看着他。两个人对视一眼笑了起来。

“哦，宝贝儿，”爹地笑起来，“我们没有生对方的气。我保证。你能感觉到紧张，是吧？”

杰西点点头蹭着眼睛。“我不想让你们打起来，”他柔声说。“科利的父母就一直在打架，这让我感觉很难受。”

“我们不会打架，”爸比向他保证。“虽然我们确实需要好好谈谈，但是那还可以放晚一点。倒是你在学校的最后一天怎么样？”

“很难过，”杰西叹气。“但是他们真的举办了一个欢送会！我吃了三块布朗尼！”

“我希望你说的是三小块而不是三整块布朗尼，”爹地调笑着越过桌子去戳杰西的脸。“不然我可要担心了。”

杰西点点头，咯咯笑起来。“安吉拉也送我了一个礼物！它真的很漂亮！”

他滑下椅子跑到他的背包那边，把魔杖从包里拉出来给跑去给爸比看。安吉拉偷偷告诉他不能给他爸比看到，但是那也太蠢了。爸比看到过所有他收到的东西！他把它举起来，而爸比的脸一下子阴沉下来。

“杰西，你不能拿着它，”爸比严肃地说。

杰西眨眨眼把魔杖按在胸前。“但是我喜欢它！而且这是安吉拉给我的，”他反驳道。

“这就是问题所在，”爸比叹口气伸出手。“你得把它留下， _小子_ 。”

“不要！我的好朋友给我的！”杰西大喊。“这是我们的友谊魔杖！”

爸比深吸一口气蹲下来握住杰西肩头。“杰西，我知道这是安吉拉给你的，她也是你最好的朋友，但是这根魔杖非常危险，”他说。“你必须把它留在这里。”

“你因为它好看才不喜欢它！”杰西冲他嚷嚷。“你就是不喜欢我有好看的东西！”

“ _小子_ ，并不是这样，”爸比皱起脸。“我也给过你很多好看的东西。这根魔杖……”

“加比，”爹地叹道。“让他留着吧。”

“杰克，你是……？”爸比想站起来，但是爹地举起手制止了他。

“杰西，去把它放回包里，好吗？”爹地冲他微笑。“我来跟爸比谈谈。到睡觉之前都在自己屋里玩吧。”

杰西对着爸比展露出一个胜利的笑容，之后才蹦跳着跑到背包旁放回魔杖。他上楼回自己的房间自娱自乐了一阵子，直到爹地过来帮他掖好被角。他睡了整晚，直到爸比把他抱到卡车上时才醒。

他在父亲们忙着把生活必需品打包上卡车时坐在安全座椅里迷迷糊糊地打瞌睡。等他彻底清醒时，他已经不知道他们在哪了。他去够他的包，晃着腿在里面掏他的魔杖却没有找到。他困惑地眨着眼。这里有所有人送给他的告别卡片和礼物，但是安吉拉的礼物却无处可寻。

“爹—爹地？我的魔杖呢？”他尖叫。

爹地在前座里垂下头。“真的对不起，宝贝，”他小声地说。“我们不能带上它。那些坏人有可能会找到我们的。”

“安吉拉给我的！”杰西哭喊着。“那是我的！”

“我知道，”爹地说。

杰西尖叫着开始蹬腿。他试着够到爸比的座位，但是腿还是差了几寸。他能感到车停到了路边，爸比下了车。杰西还在哭闹，然而爸比的一只大手过来捂住了他的嘴。

“够了，杰西·莱耶斯-莫里森，”他说。“你到底想要什么，你的魔杖还是被伤害？”

“加布里尔！”

“不是从我这，杰克，该死的，”爸比骂道。“那个魔杖里有追踪装置。就像是你和爹地看的那些间谍电影里演的那样。如果我们带上它，那些坏人就能追踪到。”

杰西哭到打起了嗝，疯狂地摇着头。“我恨你！”他歇斯底里地大叫。

爸比痛苦地闭上眼，贴过去亲吻杰西的脸。“那就恨吧，”他在放开手前这样说。

杰西还是在哭，但是一路上没有再继续发脾气。他气哼哼地睡了过去，再次醒来的时候只感觉天都塌了。爹地帮他解下安全带背进汽车旅馆，一边吻着他的颊侧一边给他换上睡衣。

爸比带来了闻着很香的晚餐，但是杰西不怎么敢靠近他。他拉着爹地的胳膊，抽噎着问他“欢腾”在哪。爹地从行李箱里把“欢腾”拿出来递给杰西，露出了令人安心的笑。杰西把脸埋进“欢腾”的肚子停了一会儿才走向爸比。

他向上够着去拽爸比的裤腿。“爸比？”他悄悄说。

“有什么问题吗， _小子_ ？”爸比转过来蹲下问他。

杰西把“欢腾”举到爸比面前。“‘欢腾’很不舒服，”他说。“他怕自己会因为肚子疼也要被丢下。”

爸比接过欢腾抱在胸前。“我绝不会把你丢下的，‘欢腾’，”他这样安慰他。“你是杰西最好的朋友。”

“我们把魔杖丢下了，可那是安吉拉最好的朋友。”杰西有点委屈。

“嗯，”爸比说着撅起嘴。“那么‘欢腾’也觉得自己肚子里有只小虫子吗？就像魔杖一样？”

杰西点点头。“他也不想让坏蛋们找到我们，”他回答。

“那么，好消息是我还带着自己的手术工具，”爸比点点头。“我们是不是应该在晚饭前检查一下他是否还好？”

“当然！”杰西猛地点头。

爸比笑着去拿他的针线包。杰西跟着他，死死抱着“欢腾”。爸比在角落的桌子上架好了手术台，拉过来一把椅子好让杰西也能坐过来看。他们都带上了医用口罩，欢腾也在吻部挂上了小面罩。爸比用手表计时三分钟，抚摸着欢腾的毛发好确保他已经“失去意识”了。之后，他开始小心谨慎地拆开“欢腾”一边的缝线来检查有没有“小虫”。

杰西在整个过程中都紧抓着爸比的腰带，在口罩后面紧张地咬着嘴唇。爸比的工作进行得很彻底，欢腾身上每一寸他都仔细检查过了。终于，他点点头开始把欢腾缝好。

“我给他开出一份健康的体检报告，”爸比说着摘下口罩。“我确实建议他休养一下；缝线崩开就很麻烦了。”

“耶！”杰西欢呼着抱过欢腾。“谢谢，爸比！我爱你！”

“我也爱你， _小子_ ，”爸比笑了。“现在，我们去吃点东西吧。”

杰西把父亲们摆在他眼前的东西一扫而空。他忽略了他们之间的对话，他知道这于对他们来说很重要，但是他肯定什么也听不懂。“欢腾”一直躺在他腿上等待手术后的恢复。

爹地给杰西洗漱好准备睡觉，因为水池太高把他抱起来好帮他刷牙。等他吐出最后一口牙膏沫之后，爹地擦干净了他的脸，拍拍他让他去换衣服。爸比又开始打电话，用西班牙语冲着电话那头的不管什么人咆哮着。杰西换上了他的毛绒泰迪熊睡衣，抱着“欢腾”站在床边。爸比的脸色不太好，但还是点点头。

杰西爬上床拱到爸比的后腰旁边，爸比用大手梳理着他的头发直到他睡着。他感觉到爹地给了他一个晚安吻，然后渐渐滑入梦乡。他梦到了无际的草原，梦到牛儿成群，梦到自己骑着一匹高大的骏马。

 

**作者的话：**

所以我决定试着每一章大概讲相互之间一年的事情。大致来说。杰西的年龄每次都会被提到，这样也比较好跟上发展。

他们看起来好像就是没法找个地方安安静静快快乐乐地待一阵子，哈？qtmd黑爪和守望先锋一直在给两个爸爸带孩子搞事情。

 

**译者的话：**

为了防止吐槽剧透所以我把自己的发言挪到后面啦。还是要感谢作者太太和翻译小天使 [@wyl50](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=482235892) ！我常常因为个人的语言习惯导致原稿难以阅读，并且水平实在不高，50能够硬着头皮给我一校几乎上万实在是辛苦了！

除了R76两个人依旧瞎眼的互动之外，本章大哭大闹的杰西毫无意外拿下全场最佳。如果换做我这么捣乱大概……要被打烂狗头了吧_(:зゝ∠)_但是两位爸爸这么溺爱他也是事出有因的，毕竟他经历了太多可怕的事了不是？

再次感谢您的阅读！

 

**注释：**

[1]子弹杯：用来一口干掉的小的烈酒杯。

[2]钉驴尾巴：就是那种贴一张没有尾巴的驴屁股，玩家蒙上眼睛拿着驴尾巴，出发前转几圈去缘分钉尾巴的儿童聚会游戏。越歪越好

[3]潘趣酒：以调味的果汁（有时有苏打水）为主体的低度酒精饮料

[4]小子：m’ijo

[5]我的月亮：mi luna

[6]我的小猫：mi gatito；说实话，我感觉这爱称好糟糕……

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们的杰西拳王上线了
> 
> 一如既往对校对小天使 @wyl50 献上爱意！以及做了非常厉害的解释的阿肉 @第八十八号仓库

“看起来不太一样，”杰克笑着背起杰西。

“某个人被上一个房子宠坏了，”加布里尔走在前面嘲笑道，打开了前门。“现在看出来了吧。”

加布里尔之前在努力地为他的家人寻找一个安全的住处，一共动用了三名线人才保证了一座相对安全、街区安静、邻居也不喜欢随便打探的小型住宅。普通人搬进新家可不会只字不提自己的姓名，他也不想成百上千遍地解释他们的旧房子被烧毁了，因此丢掉了行李。要是下一次是杰克不幸端了自己家，那么新房子就换他来找。

杰西靠在杰克胸前睡得正香，嘴里含着拇指，怀里还抱着“欢腾”。杰克在儿子头顶印下一个吻，走上楼去。加布里尔因为家具问题和一个线人打了起来，但最终至少给杰西争取来了一套寝具；他和杰克则之后再作打算。他们自己倒是可以在地上凑合几天，但是他们的宝贝可不行。

“爹地？”杰西嘟囔着转醒。“嗯……饿。”

“需要我去给你拿点零食吗？”杰克一边轻颠着逗他一边问。“你应该接着睡，宝贝儿。你明天还要在整个街区里冒险呢。是不是很令人激动？”

杰西笑着点点头抱住杰克的脖子。“我能吃点动物饼干吗？”他问。

“动物爆炸[1]？睡觉之前吃？”杰克装出一副恐怖的表情。“你会做噩梦的！”

加布里尔翻了个巨大的白眼，抄走了杰西抱在怀里。“你快用你那可怕的双关弄死我儿子了，”他嘲讽道。

“绝无可能，”杰克噘着嘴说，凑过去吻他。“去把我们宝贝儿送回床上吧，加比；我去拿动物饼干。”

加布里尔回吻了杰克，回到了卧室。家具简直糟糕透顶，肯定是要换掉了，不过这也还在设想之中。因为他威胁过那个线人要剁掉他的老二再把它捅进他的喉咙里，所以他压根没指望着能得什么好。只要没有虫子，加布里尔就完全不在乎。在他们能找到更好的之前，这还是个让他的宝贝歇一歇的地方

“爸比，你能唱首歌吗？”杰西软软地问他。

“当然了， _小子_ ，”加布里尔微笑着坐在床边仔细地给儿子盖好被子。“你想听什么？”

“啄木鸟那个！”杰西笑着看向他，拉过毯子遮住鼻子。

加布里尔温柔地笑着，然后开始给儿子唱摇篮曲。当杰西还是婴儿的时候他曾试着创作了很多曲子，结果他们发现加布里尔亲自唱的时候杰西睡着得最快。马上，杰西的眼皮就耷拉下来，拉近“欢腾”，发出轻轻的叹息。加布里尔还没有唱到第二段他就闭上了眼睛，呼吸逐渐平缓下来。等到一曲唱罢，杰西已经睡熟了。

“好梦， _小子_ ，”他轻柔地说，吻在儿子的前额上。

“多希望你也这样唱给我啊，”杰克在加布里尔走出杰西房间的时候调侃他。“你对我不是咕噜噜地使劲暗示，就是玩命挑眉毛。”

加布里尔轻笑着拉近丈夫吻过他的下巴。“哦，亲爱的，如果你想让我给你唱小夜曲的话，直接说就好了啊，”他哼哼着说。

于是他开始轻声唱着，拉起杰克缓缓地转圈。杰克抿着嘴笑了起来，任由自己被带向他们的房间。他亲吻杰克的鼻子，在丈夫搂得更紧时轻笑出声。

“ _我认识你，你眼中的星光是如此熟悉，_ ”他们缓慢地在原地旋转，加布里尔继续唱道。“ _而我知那幻象似是难以再见。但我记得你，我知道你将做的一切。你于我一见钟情；恰如梦境之中，昔日的你。_ ” 

杰克把头靠在加布里尔胸前，发出满足的长叹。“哦，加布里尔，我爱死你唱歌了，”他们停下时他喃喃着说。“非常动听。”

加布里尔笑着将杰克抱紧了一点。他低声说着西班牙语，手指穿过杰克的金发。杰克抬起头对着他笑，鼻子贴上加布里尔下巴。

“我也爱极了你说西语的样子，”他低声说。“听上去你很开心。”

“你使我快乐，杰克，”加布里尔压低了声音，拇指抚过杰克的脸颊。“我爱你。”

“我也爱你，加布里尔·莱耶斯-莫里森，”杰克又往他的怀抱里缩了缩。

隔天早上，杰西冲进来扑在他们身上，贴在加布里尔宽阔的后背，他们才醒来。杰克起来去做早饭，看着杰西使劲摇晃加布里尔的肩膀感觉超级好笑。加布里尔这时候并不是很想起床，所以他决定让他儿子来做这件事。

“起来啦，爸比！”杰西抱怨。“我还想让你和我一起去散步呢！”

“嗯——？”加布里尔笑着翻过身仰躺着。“现在就要吗？”

门铃响起的时候他挑起一边眉毛。杰西躲到毯子里，抱着“欢腾”谨慎地窥视着外面。加布里尔站起身，抓过被扔在一边的裤子套上。杰西跟在他后面，拽着他的皮带扣不撒手。他听见杰克在和谁说话，而这种把家庭放在第一位的人物设定很容易就能套在杰克的甜美笑容和完美的蓝眼睛上。

“哦，这是位朋友吗？”那个女子在看见加布里尔时笑着问。

“最好的那位，”杰克大笑着拉着加布里尔的手过来。“加布里尔，这是我们的邻居，格洛丽亚。她想看看是谁搬来了这里。杰西，能来问个好吗？” 

杰西摇了摇头把脸埋在加布里尔腿上。格洛丽亚向他微笑，双手放在膝头。加布里尔试着尽可能自然地变换自己的姿势，打算把杰西挡住，直到弄明白格洛丽亚究竟有什么目的。

“噢，你不用害怕我，小甜心，”她安慰着杰西。“你可真是可爱！”

杰西躲到加布里尔腿后，半撅起嘴揉揉眼睛。他拉着加布里尔的手抬头看着他。

“爸比，我饿了，”他说。

“那我们就去找点吃的，”加布里尔抱起杰西哄他。“杰克，冰箱或者哪里还有什么吃的吗？”

“昨天的玛芬蛋糕应该还剩下一点，”杰克说。“别给他吃巧克力的。”

“抱歉啦， _小子_ ，”加布里尔一边走向厨房一边逗他。“只给好孩子。”

“我喜欢野莓狂欢[2]那个，”杰西咯咯笑着被加布里尔放到桌旁。“你喜欢格洛丽亚吗？”

“我没有理由不喜欢她啊，”加布里尔说着把野莓狂欢味的蛋糕从冰箱里拿出来剥开纸。“你不喜欢她吗？”

“她看起来太高兴了，”杰西咬下一口蛋糕。“假的那种。就像爹地每次必须和警察说话时那样。”

“嗯……”加布里尔摩挲着下巴沉思。“你确定吗， _小子_ ？”

杰西点点头。“她笑得太多了，那很假。和爹地的棕头发一样。”

“好吧，我很骄傲你注意到了这点，”他笑着看杰克走进厨房。“你还注意到什么了？”

“她的牙是歪的，”杰西窃笑。“而且味道和老太太似的！”

“杰西，”杰克佯装生气。“这可不对，宝贝儿。”

“杰西认为她是假扮好人，”加布里尔取笑道。

“哦，她确实是，”杰克嗤笑。“你真应该看看我说我们已经度过了十多年幸福的婚姻生活时她的表情。那看起来就像是有人把臭鸡蛋塞到她鼻子底下了一样。”

加布里尔低声笑起来，拉近丈夫给他一个吻。“所以说，我们只要恐吓恐吓邻居，把他们吓傻[3]就好了，”他咕哝着去揉杰克的屁股。

“你考虑得可真周到，”杰克翻了个白眼，推开他开始列购物清单。“我要去一趟杂货店，好让我们的小不点别总吃一些加工食品。”

“那我就去找点送货上门的二手家具，”加布里尔说着又拍了一下杰克的屁股。“你要跟着爹地一起去吗， **小子** ？”

“当然！”杰西咧嘴而笑，把最后一口蛋糕塞进嘴里。“我要骑在购物车上！”

杰克和加布里尔交换了一个被逗乐的表情，随后加布里尔抱起他们的儿子，去给他换上出门的衣服。

 

 

“杰西，别乱扭，”杰克说着把杰西系在购物车上。“嘿，怎么样？”

“好啊，”杰西笑起来，然后去够杰克。“为什么你带着眼镜，爹地？”

“这是我伪装的一部分，”杰克冲儿子眨眨眼。“你觉得爹地染成黑发会好看吗？”

“红色！”杰西兴奋地颠起来。“爹地应该染红色！”

杰克对儿子做出一副鬼脸。“红色？呃，那我看起来就成惨白的了，宝贝儿。爸比肯定觉得恶心死了。”

杰西咯咯地笑着歪过头。“为什么你从来没叫过我 _小子_ ，爹地？”

“那是爸比给你的专属爱称，”杰克比较着面粉的价格说。“你想让我叫你 _小子_ 吗？”

“求你啦，”杰西笑了。“我已经不是小孩子了。”

“哦，杰西，”杰克把一袋面粉放进车子里，微笑着亲吻杰西面颊。“你永远都是我的宝贝。”

杰西吐了吐舌头，但是也没有在杰克买东西的时候继续纠结这种小事。当杰克在挑着烘焙巧克力豆时，他就和在通道那边的另一位同样六岁，也坐在购物车里的小朋友聊得起劲。杰克好笑地看着他们，忽略掉了孩子的女性监护人对他投来的审视的目光。杰克伸手去点杰西的鼻头好唤回他的注意。

“你想要哪种，巧克力还是香草， _小子_ ？”他问。

“巧克力，”杰西一边说着还肯定地点点头。

杰克拿起几袋扔进购物车。“去说再见吧，杰西。”

“拜拜！”杰西向那个孩子挥挥手，晃着腿。“什么时候开学啊，爹地？”

“还有几个月呢，”杰克微笑。“对于上一年级那么兴奋吗？”

“嗯哼，”杰西开心地点头。“我还想接着学数学！”

杰克倾过身去亲杰西的鼻尖。“不愧是我儿子，”他低声赞扬。“那现在，你是想要橙汁还是苹果汁？”

他们在收银台那里碰到了点小问题，但是收银员在杰克的信用卡第一次拒绝支付时并不怎么上心。她把这归结为机器对每个顾客都可能会发生的事情，既然第二次成功了，她就没有再多想。杰西获得了周围人不少的“啊哟”，他也非常高兴吸引了众人的注意。[4]

“我家小伙子长大以后肯定是个祸害，”杰克取笑道，把购物车推到卡车旁边开始装车。

杰西笑得开心，点了点头。“就像你一样！所有人都喜欢摸摸你的头发然后夸你有着漂亮的眼睛。但是只有爸比可以摸你的屁股。”

“没错，”杰克大笑，把购物车推到回收点然后抱出杰西。“爸比是唯一一个，那也是因为我允许了。任何人如果不经过同意就摸你的屁股，那你就要照着他鼻子一拳打过去。”

“嘭！”杰西哈哈地笑着环抱他的脖子。

杰克吻过杰西的鼻头和脸颊，才把他放到安全座椅里系好安全带。他爬到驾驶座上迅速将卡车掉过头，这样空调就能赶紧运转起来；他都快忘了圣达菲不论几月都能热成火炉。这时手机响了，他接起来贴到耳边。

“嘿甜心；怎么了？”他问。

“格洛丽亚刚过来找你，”加布里尔说。“看起来她挺惊讶是你去买东西。”

“这真跟她半毛钱关系没有，”杰克嗤笑。

“我就是那么说的。”

“求你告诉我你没用西班牙语骂她，”杰克发出呻吟。

“我没有，”加布里尔信誓旦旦地说。“我用的德语。”

“加布里尔！”杰克一巴掌糊到自己脸上。“别跟邻居过不去！”

“嘿，她才是那个恐同的烂人，不是我，”加布里尔控诉。“再说，我们都清楚一个可怜的邻居根本不会给我们造成什么麻烦。”

“我知道，但还是别——，”杰克吐吐舌头。“你有没有搞回来点家具？”

“那么几件吧，”加布里尔答道。“等你到家就能看见了。安全驾驶。我爱你。”

“我也爱你，加比，”杰克微笑。

“爱你！”杰西大喊。

“也爱你，杰西，”加布里尔在挂电话之前这么说。

杰克开车回家，嘟囔着抱怨现在城里的司机们难道都看不懂信号灯了吗。他把车停进车位，解开杰西的安全带，好让他跑到前门那里。加布里尔在那里等着他，抱起自己儿子在他脸上印下一个个吻。杰克一边笑着一边把大包小包扛进屋里，和他的丈夫交换了一个轻吻。

客厅里摆着一组沙发，和餐桌配套的五把椅子围绕桌子码得整齐。杰克满意地点了点头，而杰西早就跑着去看新家具了。加布里尔炫耀般地把剩下的杂货都搬进屋——事实上他就是在炫耀，环上杰克的脖颈热切地吻他。他贴近杰克的后背抱着他压向自己，抬头的欲望抵在他的股间磨蹭，让杰克喘息出声。

“唔……不是现在，”杰克安抚着转过来给丈夫送上一个吻。“杰西还想出去散步呢。”

加布里尔笑着撑在杰克靠着的台子两侧。“你如此迷人， _我的月亮_ [5]，”他低喃，额头贴上对方，又一次吻了他。“我是这么爱你。”

“爸比是又伤感了吗？”杰西从保温袋里拿出冰淇淋，小跑过来问道。

“可不是吗，”杰克笑出声。“谢谢你，杰西。你可帮上了大忙。”

杰西开心地把冰淇淋放进冷冻室，之后开始把剩余的杂货分门别类地放到他能够到的冰箱或者冷冻室空间里去。杰克和加布里尔相视而笑，一起去把最后留下的一些东西放好。杰克知道接下来一整天加布里尔都会渴求着他，而且迫切地等着他的伴侣冲过来扑倒他。然而，他们还是要先当好负责的父亲，而不是精虫上脑的毛头小子。

他们在杰西强烈要求出去散步之前解决了火腿三明治作为简单的午餐。杰克带好了防晒霜和水瓶，确保在出门之前给杰西和自己都擦好了；加布里尔固执地拒绝了杰克给他涂上哪怕一点点防晒霜，气恼地说他一个人好极了。最终杰克还是给他倔脾气的那口子会暴露在外的每一寸皮肤上都涂好了防晒，才允许他把杰西举起来骑到肩上出门去。 

***

“杰西！水！”杰克在冲出屋门的儿子身后喊道。

“谢啦！”杰西叫道，匆忙跑回来拿他的水瓶。

杰克微笑着亲了亲儿子的头。“去找其他的小朋友们踢球玩吧，”他笑着说。“不要伤到别人。”

杰西点点头，在门口挥了挥手就跑了出去，杰克在门后看着他，当看到他儿子径直跑向瓦伦科特家门口等着杰里米出来时情不自禁地露出笑容。他好笑地摇摇头，把门紧紧关上。

“加布里尔？”他喊道。“亲爱的，你干什么？”

他听到二楼传来沉闷的撞击声，紧接着是一串西班牙语的咒骂。杰克摇摇头走上楼，吹着口哨往他们的房间走去。

“你就不能多等两分钟再搬箱子？”他进屋的时候嘲弄他。

加布里尔冲他不屑地哼了一声，给了那个碍事的箱子狠狠一脚。“有人应该控制着少吃点甜甜圈。”他怒吼。

“给他透透气吧，”杰克好笑地蹲下来打开箱子。“他都不知道自己为什么挨了打。”

他把箱盖拉开，冲被紧紧捆着塞在里面的人露出一个假笑，一根手指顺着那个人的下巴滑过去抬起他的头，在男人呜咽着的时候咋了咋舌。加布里尔变成死神，揪着那个人的脖子把他从箱子里拎出来。

“给我答案，”他嘶嘶地说着把那人按在地上，霰弹枪顶着他的下颌。“你他妈怎么找到我们的？”

“亲爱的，他还被堵着嘴呢，”杰克叹口气，越过他丈夫把绑着男人嘴的那条布扯开。“回答他；他在被无视的时候会异常愤怒。”

“我就是个送信的，”那个人抽抽搭搭地说。

“谁让你来的？”死神咆哮。

“我不知道他叫什么！他，他负责我们所有的合约！求你，我一个字都不会透露你们在哪！”

“地下室准备好了，”杰克站起来说。“你知道该去哪。”

死神低吼着拖着那个人出了房间。杰克跟着他，半是好笑地摇着头，看着他的爱人故意要在下楼的时候让他们的新猎物磕到每一级台阶沿上。直到他听见地下室的门锁落下，他才开始准备晚饭。

难道杰西会不喜欢一进家门就看到烧烤牛排和肉汁土豆泥吗？

 

 

“为什么不允许我们加入足球队？”爹地把杰西安置在安全座椅里时他这么问。

“因为我们才六岁，呵，”杰里米在爸比把他抱到另一个加高座椅里安置下来的时候翻了个白眼。“你得等到八岁，他们才让你进。”

“这不公平，”杰西忿忿地叉起手。

“不许噘嘴，”爹地点上他的鼻子指责他。“这是第一天上学， _小子_ 。你应该高兴点。”

“但是我想踢球，爹地，”杰西抱怨。

“也不许抱怨， _小子_ ，”爸比斜靠在卡车立柱上。“而且你还可以在放学之后和朋友们踢球呢。”

“可是那不一样，”杰西还在生气，但那是爸比探过身来揉乱他的头发之前。

他尖叫着大笑，拍打着爸比的手。等爸比逗够了他，父亲们才爬进前座。这次是爹地在开车，所以杰西腿底下的空间比平时要大一点。爸比向后靠着陷进自己的座位，在爹地载着他们驶向学校时哼着轻柔的小调。

这是一所很大的学校，杰西紧张地躲在爸比的腿后。他不喜欢别人看他们的方式，心里还暗暗希望自己带着“欢腾”。但是“欢腾”不是很想和他一起上学，转而保证自己会照看他所有玩具的安全。杰里米大胆地跑在前面，回过头来对着他咧嘴笑。

“来啊，菜鸟！”他喊。“教室在这边！”

杰西对被叫成菜鸟很不高兴，但是他没有被嘲讽激怒。他与爸比和爹地一起走向教室，腼腆地向老师问好。在爹地和爸比介绍他们自己的时候，他带到了自己的座位上。爹地走过来亲吻他的前额，告诉他要听老师的话做个好孩子。

“我们放学就来这里接你，”他保证道。“爱你， _小子_ 。”

“爱你，爹地，”杰西微笑着，父亲们转身离开了。

“你的爸爸们可真邪乎，”杰里米做了个鬼脸。“这好恶心。”

杰西无所谓地耸耸肩，在椅子里晃着腿，老师则在等着其他人登记注册。老师的眼睛盯着他，他紧张地吞了口口水。他并不喜欢这样的目光。

***

“明天我不想去学校了！”他一被爸比在安全座椅上系好就脱口而出。

“什么？”他困惑地问。“你早上还那么兴奋， _小子_ 。出什么事了？”

“老师讨厌我，”他吸吸鼻子揉着眼睛。“他，他一直在叫我回答问题，如果我不知道答案就笑话我。所有人都在笑，杰里米也是！我再也不想去了！”

“哦， _小子_ ，”爸比宽慰道，在他脸颊上落下安慰的吻。“嘘， _我的小牛仔_ [6]。没事的。爹地和我会处理这件事的。别担心了。”

“你们会去揍老师一顿吗？”杰西殷切地问。

爸比摇摇头笑了出来。“呐， _小子_ ，如果我真这么做了会惹上麻烦的。而且，我在不挥拳头的时候可怕多了，你不这么认为吗？”

爸比关上门，杰西咯咯笑着点了点头。他在给爹地打电话，问他多快能计划和教师或者校长约谈一下。听上去爹地在了解了为什么要有谈话时不太高兴了，但家里还有奶酪和白汁通心粉等着他的消息算是让杰西的心情好了一些。

杰里米过来问杰西要不要六点左右去踢球，杰西让他走开。

“你不是个好朋友，”杰西不满地说。“你笑话我！”

“那确实可笑，”杰里米耸肩。“你怎么能不知道州首府[7]是哪呢？”

“我又不是新墨西哥出生的，”杰西朝他吐舌头。“走开，杰里米。”

“你真是个幼稚鬼，”杰里米嘲笑他。“这就是为什么你没有朋友，杰西。”

“不是这样的！”杰西跺着脚冲他喊。“你是个骗子！”

“没人喜欢你，因为你就是个巨婴，”杰里米继续说。“碰到不满意的事你就只会哭。”

“你撒谎！我从来不哭！”杰西尖叫。

“杰西？”爹地匆忙赶过来。“ _小子_ ，你在喊什么呢？”

“杰里米说我没有朋友是因为我就是个大号婴儿！”杰西吸着鼻子。

“不，我没有！”杰里米撒谎。

爹地面无表情的冲杰里米摇摇头。“杰里米，请回家去吧。我肯定你母亲在奇怪这时候你跑到哪里去了，”他说。

杰里米盯了爹地一会儿，然后重重推了杰西一把。“你是个怪胎，杰西，”他厉声说。“谁有两个爸爸却没有妈妈？这就是为什么你这么奇怪。”

杰西不太记得他是不是动手了。他也不记得是怎么把杰里米痛殴一顿的。除了爹地把他从杰里米身边拉走，大声喊爸比过来以外，他其实一点印象都没有。他被推到了爸比的怀里，而爹地则抱起杰里米跑向他家。

爸比把杰西抱进屋让他坐在沙发上。他的棕色眼睛目光冷硬；杰西很想哭，沾血的指节蹭着自己的脸。爸比伸手把他的手拉下来，眼睛始终没有离开过杰西的脸。

“我们不挑起争端，杰西，”他冷冷地说。

“他叫我怪胎，”杰西抽噎着。“他说我是怪胎，就因为我有两个爸爸。”

爸比长长地叹了一口气，手指抓过卷发。“ _小子_ ，你不能因为别人羞辱你就动手打人。”他说。“你比同龄的任何人都要强壮。”

“所以我就应该挨欺负吗？”他反问。

“不，但是你也不能打他们。”爸比严肃地说。“你已经六岁了，杰西。”

杰西低头看着脚尖，拼命不让自己哭出来。爸比又叹了口气，亲吻他的额头。

“都过去了， _小子_ 。”他低声说。“只是不能再这样了，好吗？不能再打邻居家的孩子了，知道吗？”

“我再也不喜欢杰里米了，”他轻轻地说。

“是啊，我也不喜欢。”爸比同意道。“来吧，给你冲干净。”

等到爹地回家后，他把杰西禁足了。他气得要命，杰西不得不听了一整个关于他的情绪管理的愤怒演讲。爹地很少气成这样，这把杰西吓得够呛。等到爹地终于停止了说教，杰西抬起手要一个拥抱。

“我很抱歉，”杰西小声说。

爹地深吸一口气，才把杰西抱过来。“我知道， _小子_ ，”他喃喃。“我知道。”

杰里米第二天没有去上学，之后一天也没有。等他回来的时候，他躲到了离杰西最远的地方。他的一只眼睛肿成了一条线，鼻子也被厚厚的绷带裹着。他拒绝谈论为什么脸上一团糟，杰西也没有跟别人炫耀自己揍了他一顿。但是杰西看着曾经以为是个朋友的男孩的惨相，听到他为自己在那天晚上说过的每一个字而忏悔，还是挺高兴的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 新的城市。新的人。新的彻底惹毛杰西的方式。所以没错，黑爪其中一项实验就是提高力量。杰西看起来超常的力量会随着年龄增长而愈发明显，但是现在，他就是个有着怪力的六岁小孩。
> 
> 歌曲来自《睡美人》的《Once Upon A Dream》[8]。
> 
>  
> 
> 注释：
> 
> [1]原文为animal crackers：动物饼干，cracker还有爆炸的意思……于是双关again。
> 
> [2]原文为berry-splosion：大约是个什么口味的名字吧。
> 
> [3]原文为clutching their pearls：把人吓到捂胸口，像是在护着珍珠项链一样←是这么个解释，但是中文没有固定的译法，暂且这么写好了。
> 
> [4]这里根据阿肉的提示，大概就是卡是假的，头一次没过于是杰西吸引了火力，（应该是噶）黑了系统第二次过了这么一个情节。阿肉真厉害啊——
> 
> [5]mi luna：我的月亮。下次再有就和m’ijo一样我不写了可以不？
> 
> [6]mi varquerito：我的牛仔，但是牛仔应该是vaquerito，大概作者手滑。
> 
> [7]新墨西哥州首府是圣达菲。
> 
> [8]迪士尼动画电影《睡美人》的插曲Once upon a dream，不是《沉睡魔咒》，所以大家就不要听雷女士的火葬场版啦……虽然我翻译的时候莫名的就丧了，雷女士我喜欢您啊。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者的话：
> 
> 我也要噶唱摇篮曲。
> 
> 我也要噶唱摇篮曲。
> 
> 我也要噶唱摇篮曲。
> 
> 前面一段好几次我都翻不下去了坐在电脑前头傻笑，这狗粮多得能喂一个连，妈妈啊我想谈恋爱。
> 
>  
> 
> 孩子无心的话非常伤人，换句话说，孩子可以由自己的天真挖掘出最恶毒的话去攻击他人。当然了，打人不好；杰西打人就更麻烦了……但是对于杰西这种比较敏感的孩子，被说到大打出手其实情理上没有什么问题。有感而发而已，啊——希望不要让气氛变得太严肃。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起大家，我又拖更了……如果前后文有表述的不一致或者画风突变，那一定是我的错，给大家磕头
> 
> 光天化日，朗朗乾坤，你噶居然水管开大
> 
> 依旧需要感谢校对小天使 @wyl50 以及结婚群里帮我指出了中文语音的太太们！爱你们！

“猎人悄悄接近了他的猎物，”杰西小声地说，看着爸爸们在楼下走动。

杰西拿着装满水的气球从栏杆后面探出身，卢西奥只好捂住嘴好掩盖自己咯咯的笑声。他最好的朋友的眼睛瞪得像铜铃；迫不及待地想对爸比和爹地恶作剧，但是又怕他们发火。杰西再三向他保证爸爸们无论看起来有多吓人都不会杀了他们的。他们同样地爱着两个孩子，最坏的情况不过是禁足杰西然后把卢西奥送回家。

他们现在绝对安全，只要按照计划执行就好。扔下水球然后跑到后院。如果他们能在爸比和爹地反应过来之前就跑出去的话，就可以翻过篱笆冲到卢西奥家。

“爸比！”杰西叫道，同时扔下了水球。

“怎么了， _小子_ ？”爸比抬头问他。

水球在他脸上炸开，爸比吓得大叫一声。杰西咯咯笑着和卢西奥一起往台阶那里奔去。要想在爸比缓过神之前就跑到后院，他们绝对不能输在起跑线上。

 **“杰西！”** 爸比咆哮。 **“给我回来，小伙子！”**

“快跑！”杰西大笑着拔腿就向后门跑去。

爹地从玻璃门的另一边进来了，手臂交叉在胸前。杰西和卢西奥意识到自己的计划失败了，齐齐倒抽一口凉气。爹地怎么能跑那么快？卢西奥躲在杰西身后，紧张地笑着；一个从头到脚都湿透的爸比从他们跟上前来。

“你看上去特别好玩，爸比，”杰西笑着说，试图寻求爹地的后援。

“我倒是有那么点想把你脑袋按在冰水花洒底下，”爸比警告道，双臂交叉在胸前。

“你看起来确实很棒，”爹地承认。

爸比的目光投向爹地，挑起眉毛；在他颇为自豪地挺起胸时杰西笑出声来。水使得黑色T恤紧贴在他身上，描摹着每一块分明的肌肉。卷发粘在前额，很快就开始变干，还在靠后的地方立了起来。爹地觉得爸比怎么样都好看；但是杰西看一个落汤鸡爸比就只是觉得好蠢。

“什么样的我你都觉得好看， _心肝儿_ [1]，”爸比调笑道。

“你一直都是，”爹地抱起杰西。“但是现在，我认为有一个七岁的小家伙要为在屋里扔水球受到惩罚了。”

“但是那只是个恶作剧！”杰西在被带进厨房时辩解说。

“没错，而你现在就得把烂摊子收拾干净，”爹地说着把杰西放下。“小青蛙[2]，我要给你母亲打个电话说说这事，然后看看她觉得应该怎么处理。”

“好吧，”卢西奥小声说着，自己缩成一团。

爹地给杰西拿过来抹布和一个桶，杰西只好气哼哼地开始清理。爸比脱掉了衣服去外面挂在绳子上晾干。杰西看见爹地给卢西奥的妈妈打电话时舔着嘴唇。爸比走回屋里，爹地又开始舔着自己嘴唇，一边扫过爸比一边和科雷亚·多斯-桑托斯夫人说话。

卢西奥妈妈让他直接回家，他只和杰西喊了一句明天见就跑回去了。杰西把抹布和桶放到一边向他的朋友挥手告别。门刚一关上杰西就双脚离地被抄起来扛到了爸比肩上。杰西乱扭着咯咯直笑，努力从装模作样地怒吼着的爸比身上逃开。

“所以，你觉得浇我一身水很好玩喽？”爸比问。

“对！”杰西坏笑。“水球砸到你的时候你可搞笑了！真希望当时我照下来了！”

“呃哼”，爸比哼哼着，去挠杰西的肚子。“小白眼狼。”

杰西扭动着乱踹一气；惊笑着掉到厨房台面上摔了一肚子蔓越莓。爹地一边看一边笑，杰西踢着腿挣动着试图获得自由时他脸上挂着充满爱意的笑容。

“这不公平！你作弊了！”杰西拧着身子尝试滚过去。“爹地！爹地，爸比耍赖！”

“哦，你说的没错，”爹地喘了口气，然后走过来开始给爸比脸上糊满蔓越莓。

“杰克！”爸比惊讶地叫道，试图挡开爹地。“你这个无耻的作弊者！打人不打脸！”

杰西咯咯笑着跳下桌子；爹地捞起他来往后院冲去。爸比在他们后面大叫着追他们。当他们跑到院子里时气喘吁吁的杰西看到爸比拿过了花园的水管。

“加比，你敢！”爹地喊道，把杰西放下。“不！加比，别这么干！”

“正在肃清敌人，”爸比嘲讽地打开开关。

杰西尖叫着逃窜出去找掩护，而爹地胸口则被水流直直击中。他惊叫了一声，缩起自己好躲开冷水，白衬衫紧贴在他身上。爸比紧追着爹地，脸上露出一个邪恶的笑容。

“加布里尔，你个无耻混蛋！”爹地高声喊道。“冷死了！”

“就是这样，”他压低声音说，关掉水管开关把爹地制在地上。

杰西在野餐桌底下一边笑一边看爹地和爸比扭打在一起。爸比把爹地按死在草地上吻遍他的脸，当爹地噘着嘴被摔在地上时露出了邪恶的笑。

“加布里尔，这真的是作弊了。”爹地抗议。

杰西看见爸比的亲吻从脸上蔓延到爹地的脖子上时笑得更开心了。爹地冻得直哆嗦，瞪着爸比猛推了他一把；他打算起身，却又被爸比按了回去，在爸比再一次亲上他的脸时愤怒地低吼。

杰西从野餐桌底下溜出来摸到水管旁边。他捡起水管，坏笑着打开了开关。爸比只来得及惊叫一声就被喷了一头冷水。爹地弹起来跑到安全地带，在看着爸比举起手去挡水柱时发出大笑。

“杰西！把它关了！”爸比嚷嚷。

“没门，”杰西叫道，插着腰。

“哦，现在这可是你自找的，”爸比笑着，冲他扑了过来。

杰西被逮到，扭动着打算躲开那些湿乎乎的亲吻。水管掉在地上，没人关上的那几秒里疯狂地转着朝四周喷着水。杰西被殃及时挣扎着要躲到爸比臂弯里。爸比朝着他哈哈大笑，用淋湿的脸去蹭杰西的脸。

“好吧，洗澡时间到，”他调侃着对杰西又亲又蹭。“无耻，无耻的小坏蛋。”

杰西咯咯傻笑起来想要走，结果却等来了爹地一起亲他。他被父亲们冷冰冰湿哒哒的亲吻所包围，而其实他并不在乎这小小的不舒服。

 

***

 

杰克的嘴唇覆上深色的乳头，用力吸吮。加布里尔的呻吟从下方传来，在杰克的禁锢之中弓起背。他的舌头滑过柔软的躯体，逗弄着它直到它浮起战栗。他喘息着用嘴唇在身上各处留下痕迹，松开抓住加布里尔的一只手好在他胸前的肌肉上揉捏。

“操，杰克，”加布里尔呻吟。“操。”

“你没穿上衣晃了一整天，”杰克低声咆哮着收紧手。“至少你得让我满足一下对你丰满胸肌的幻想。”

“就好像你的差了多少一样，”加布里尔坏笑着看他，向上顶着臀部。“说说你在计划什么，美人？”

杰克向前挪，骑到丈夫的胸口，坚硬的阴茎卡在加布里尔胸间。加布里尔爆发出一声大笑摔回枕头里。杰克试图让自己不要因为加布里尔取笑他就感觉被鄙视了。

“你也太好猜了吧！”他吼道。

“蠢货，”杰克回敬。

加布里尔冲他挑衅地笑，推挤着自己的两片胸肌包裹住小杰克。“这话居然是跟小奶猫一样按着我吸了十分钟的人说出来的。”

“你爱这个，你也知道的，”杰克嘲弄，开始缓慢地在裹覆中移动着自己。

加布里尔咕哝着倾身向前，这样他就能舔到杰克阴茎前端。杰克小小地抽气，在丈夫的胸肉之间更用力地冲刺。加布里尔抬起头向他咧嘴一笑，在杰克冠头周围勾起舌头。

“来嘛，童子军，”加布里尔低语。“这就是你的极限了？”

“加布里尔，不是现在，”杰克警告他。

“为什么不呢？”加布里尔笑得更开心了。“你要哭了是不是，童子军？受不了我笑话你了？”

“没错！”杰克怒吼，往前挤过去揪住加布里尔的头发。“张嘴。吸我。马上！”

加布里尔露出邪恶的笑，急切地吞进杰克的阴茎，前后摆动头部吸吮整个长度；杰克双膝跪在他头两边。他呻吟着开始把自己送得更深，在他的爱人舔着他的时候揪住了加布里尔的头发。他将自己捅到了最深处迎来高潮，进而在加布里尔占有性地抓住他的屁股时浑身战栗。加布里尔抽干了嘴里的空气，试图把最后一滴精液也榨出来。

加布里尔推开他，舔舔嘴唇，靠着床头；脸上的揶揄仍然没有褪去。“你实在是干不来装腔作势的活，”他这么嘲笑他。

“我不想伤到你，”杰克不平地说，退后坐到爱人的膝上。“这没那么难，你也明白。”

“啊，我知道，杰克，”加布里尔让步，屈起指节滑下杰克脸侧。“那不就是安全词该起作用的时候么。”

“我的老二还堵着你嘴的时候你什么也说不了啊，”杰克反驳。

加布里尔轻笑，拉过杰克吻他。“嗯……尝起来很甜，”他逗他。“就像是拐棍糖和巧克力。”

“那是甜点和牙膏啦，蠢货，”杰克笑起来，紧挨着加布里尔的胸口乱蹭。“你还没见到过守望先锋的特工？”

“从我们到了圣达菲之后，没有；”加布里尔回忆着。“这也有点太安静了。他们在罗阿诺克[3]遍地都是但是在这？就像安娜突然没兴趣了一样。”

“嗯…”杰克沉思，抬手把头发从脸上拨开。

他留长了一点头发来适应自己新的伪装身份。加布里尔双手赞同，但是杰克感觉比起好看来说更多的是麻烦。然而，当这意味着能够给杰西带来一个安全稳定的生活环境时，他必须要留着。杰克放学之后和杰西的老师谈了一下，他要求知道为什么自己的儿子在学校被孤立，还被迫在同学面前承受了不该有的羞辱；这之后老师就退缩了。那个人在杰克这样体型的人面前毫无骨气，立刻就停止了对杰西的纠缠。

“黑爪就在附近，”加布里尔喃喃地说。“我经常能看到他们的特工，但都保持了一段距离。他们在计划着什么， _亲爱的_ [4]。”

“他们一向如此，”杰克摇摇头叹口气。“再加上死局帮，我都开始觉得圣达菲不是个好地方了。”

“不过是一点阻碍，”加布里尔试图让他安心一点。“准备好第二轮了吗？”

“第二轮，第三轮甚至第四轮，”杰克调侃道，顺势让加布里尔抬起自己的臀部。“唔，你打什么算盘呢？”

“走着瞧啊，”加布里尔坏笑着一路顶到杰克最深处。

 

***

 

“杰西， _小子_ ，你在干什么？”杰克看到儿子倒挂在沙发上，疑惑地问。

“看看奏不奏效，”他打着游戏说。“卢[5]说他这么玩打了个最高分。”

杰克笑着摇摇头。“我认为卢可能是在蒙你，”他打趣道。“中午你想吃什么？”

“热狗，”杰西回他。

“番茄酱？”

“奶酪酱吧，”杰西一笑。

“好吧，”杰克大笑着走进厨房。“烤的还是煮的？”

“烤的，拜托！”

杰克吹着口哨去屋外支起烧烤架。热狗正在烤架上滋滋作响，他捕捉到了后面篱笆外的动静。他压低身子，探下去用手指描摹他手枪的轮廓。当他发现一个黑色剪影将枪口指向他时刚刚来得及盖上烤架。

他开了两枪，跑到门边拧开门，吹了一个响亮的口哨让加布里尔抓紧时间，然后顶着另一波射击飞奔出去。死神从房子里猛地冲出来，擦过杰克时扔给他脉冲步枪和目镜。人影蹿向房子后深沟的树丛，但是死神紧随其后。在他出击时没有人能够逃走，他又不需要像一般人一样休息。

杰克翻过围篱，回头冲杰西喊，让他把门锁上并且不要让任何人进门。他从路堤下滑过去，向着正在与死神周旋的人射击。他扣上目镜，启动，开火；打散死神周围的人让他继续前行。

“跟紧，”杰克从下方滑过时死神命令道。

“你可别踩着我，”死神开火，杰克从鼻子里哼了一声。

杰克将步枪端上肩头也开始向对方开火，借着死神的靴子以保持自身稳定。他在听见死神嘶吼的前一秒被拽着肩头拉到了阴影里。他们离刚才那发火箭弹的弹坑仅仅毫厘之差。杰克掀开面具干呕。

“下次记得提醒我，”他咳嗽着。

“抱歉，”死神向他道歉，指爪揉着杰克的头发。“从左边来了。我从侧面上。”

“收到，”杰克点点头，站起来再次投入战斗。

 

 

最后一个守望先锋特工的头骨被死神粉碎，掉到地上。他确认了四周情况才雾化到看起来极像是杰克的人身边。他揪住那个人的头发把他摔在地上，忽略了那声疼痛的抱怨。直至确认了是杰克之前，他都是敌人。

“最奇葩的体位，”他低吼。

“无所不用，”那个人咳着说。

“这简直作弊，”死神轻笑着拉了一把杰克帮他站起来。“那可真是不好意思。”

杰克摇了摇头，然后一拳揍上死神的脸。“现在扯平了，”说着他退回路堤后朝家跑去。

死神跟上他，先杰克一步落到后院里，掀开烤架的锅盖看看午饭糊了没有，满意地嗯了一声又盖回去。杰克挤开他冲进屋，绝望地环顾四周。

“杰西！？”他高喊。“杰西，你在哪？”

死神落到丈夫旁边，集中精神去感受他儿子的灵魂。起初空无一物，然后他啪地一下拍上杰克的胳膊幽灵化到地下室去了，杰克紧跟着他下楼。他走到隐藏着他工作间的墙旁边敲敲暗门。门那边一片死寂，杰克把他推到一边敲出信号。

杰西回应了杰克，把墙推开。杰克跪倒在地，亲吻着儿子的头顶称赞他的无比机智。死神在旁边蹲下来，手指理过杰西的头发，在面具后露出笑容。

杰西看着他，有点羞涩地笑了。“现在我们能吃饭了吗？”他问。

死神的外表消散，加布里尔微笑着重新出现。“没问题， _小子_ ，”他宽慰道；杰克仍然泪流满面，一遍遍吻着杰西的脸颊。“你来让爹地冷静一点，我去搞定热狗。”

杰西向他露出保证的微笑，然后拍拍杰克的脸告诉他自己一切都好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 杰西还是得修炼自己的潜行技巧；屋里扔水球？妈耶宝贝儿；你摊上大事了。而且你都把萌萌的卢西奥带坏了！
> 
> 杰克让他那位迷得七荤八素把持不住，还得装正经。然后他就让他付出代价了。嗯某种意义上来说是的吧。主要是，在床上杰克一直让加布里尔牵着鼻子走。玩玩倒是还行，但是打算全盘接管？他还是觉得自己太混蛋了lol
> 
>  
> 
> 注释：
> 
> [1]原文为mi corazón
> 
> [2]原文为tadpole，直译小蝌蚪，我觉得……怪怪的……（这人太黄了对不起）
> 
> [3]Roanoke，弗吉尼亚城市，最早登陆的美洲土地之一；1590年发生过殖民者一夜消失的怪谭
> 
> [4]原文为mi amor
> 
> [5]原文Lúce，似乎中文来说“卢”比较顺，个人感觉
> 
>  
> 
> 译者的话：
> 
> 你俩打完架还要看看热狗糊了没有……化成灰的特工怎么想！！
> 
> 杰西你也真是爸爸们的好孩子，先想着吃饭OTZ
> 
> 还有那个无所不用！！SLUT！！！！
> 
>  
> 
> 下章开始爆破嘻嘻嘻


End file.
